


Spoils of War

by TheBlackadder (mercilessraven)



Category: Coriolanus (2014), Coriolanus - Shakespeare, Shakespeare - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercilessraven/pseuds/TheBlackadder
Summary: Based on the Shakespeare play "Coriolanus" as portrayed by Tom Hiddleston at the Donmar Wherehouse in January and February of 2014, The Roman General claims a young woman, the last of the royal blood line, as his spoils of war.





	1. Chapter 1

Spoils of War

“Have you brought her?” Coriolanus asked walking through his encampment with his second in command.

“Yes sir, she is the last and youngest surviving member of the royal bloodline that ruled this country.” He said.

Coriolanus’s steps slowed as he realized what this meant, “A princess?” He half smiled, “Quite the prize indeed. I was under the impression that we had wiped out the bloodline entirely.”

“She escaped us. When the others bodies were identified, we discovered that she was missing and found her outside the palace dressed as a plebian and attempting to flee the city.” He explained.

“Is she beautiful?” The general said curiously.

“Very. Like the Greek Goddesses of old.” All had seen her seemed to share the opinion.

“What do we know of her?” Coriolanus asked looking at him.

“Her name is Odessa. She turns 18 this year. We discovered that she has some combat training, she’s very clever, and extremely proud. She came here under her own power, refusing to let the guards touch her or force her to come.” He paused a moment, “Be careful general.” He warned.

Coriolanus scoffed and continued on his way, “She’s a woman. She has but one purpose in life and one purpose alone. Was she married?”

“No. She remains untouched. She was betrothed but he was killed in battle.” He reported.

“And a virgin?” He smiled pleased to hear this, “How very fortunate she was spared the rest of her family’s fate. I can’t think of a better or more appropriate maiden for such a task. And now, she’s mine.”

 

 

Traditions

The young proud woman, the princess of a conquered people stood in silence starring straight forward not moving. She had come under her own power although escorted by guards. She wouldn’t allow them to lay a hand on her, and cooperated with them to that end.

It was some time before the tent opened and then closed again and she knew she was no longer alone. It could only be her conqueror. He had bathed and removed his armor, a few wounds he had received in the sacking of her city had been tended to and he had been cleaned in scented bath oils.

He saw the young woman with her back to him and approached her. “Princess Odessa.” She heard him say as he stood behind her.

“Caius Martis.” She responded, “Coriolanus. As they are now calling you.”

“You know why you are here?” He demanded.

“For the same reason mine was the only royal life spared, because I am a maiden of child baring age. To be brought to you so that you may perform the final act of subjugating what’s left of my people.” She answered plainly still not having moved or weakened her stance.

There was a moment of silence as she still hadn’t looked at him. “What is your age, Princess Odessa.” He wanted to gage how truthful she would be to anything he ask.

“I will be 18 in the spring.” She said simply. “I was to be married in the summer, but my intended is dead now. With all my brothers, sisters, parents . . . everyone.”

“You are angry.”

“Have I not the right to be?” Odessa responded.

“I suppose if Rome was conquered, my family killed, I wouldn’t be in the friendliest of moods either.” He conceded. “Turn to me Odessa.” She clinched her jaw before turning to face him. She was stunningly beautiful. Her hair was blonde with strawberry highlights. Her eyes were bright and a striking green. Her skin was incredibly fair, and her lips were blood red. There wasn’t a mark or a blemish on her milk white skin she must have kept out of the sun her entire life. He clasped his hands behind his back and waited as his eyes turned towards her body waiting to be shown the rest of her.

This was perhaps the most difficult thing Odessa had ever had to do in her life. She was so very proud. Reaching up she pulled the clasps from her gown before moving the cloth over her shoulders. She paused for a moment before taking a breath and letting her garments fall to the floor, standing before him completely unclothed. His eyes moved over her young supple body. She was as pleasing as one imagined it would be, and he already found himself growing anxious to begin. 

“I give you a choice, Odessa.” He began, “I can be very gentle with you, as you are a maiden and untouched by a man. All you need do is cooperate and bend to my will. Or I can simply take you. Swiftly, my own duty and pleasures the only concern.” He said sternly. Odessa took a breath opening her eyes. She’d seen enough violence in the past weeks; she didn’t want to be subjected to more. Especially with what was to come. “So, what is your choice?” He questioned. She looked at him a moment before lowering her eyes and bowing her head.

Coriolanus took this small act of contrition and gave a nod as well. He took her hand and led her to the bed that had been prepared for them. Reaching over he picked up a large oversized goblet of wine and honey holding it up with both hands before her. Odessa hesitated a moment before reaching up and wrapping her hands around it as well. He drank from it first before holding it up for her to drink as well. Odessa looked into the crimson colored wine a moment before taking a small sip. However, he held it firm insisting that she drink again, and much deeper. Odessa closed her eyes a moment before taking a larger drink, and even then he forced her to drink even more.

She coughed a little as he turned putting the goblet back down. She didn’t quite understand what that small ritual was for, but it seemed to be some kind of tradition of Rome. He removed his own garments baring his body and climbed onto the bed. He held out his hand inviting her to join him. She reluctantly accepted his invitation placing her hand in his.

He was strong, his body was solid and firm and she couldn’t deny he was pleasing to the eye. But her eyes were drawn to the numerous scars and recent wounds that adorned his body. He was a warrior, a soldier and had been in battle many times over the course of his life. Reaching up he moved her hair back over her shoulder admiring her beauty, the lines of her fresh young unmarred body. He leaned close kissing her skin gently. Odessa’s face was turned away, very nervous and fighting every impulse she had to flee but trying her best not to show it.

Coriolanus touched her chin turning her face towards him, and then he kissed her tasting her beautiful deep red lips savoring her taste. She was absolutely delicious. He kissed her once more wrapping his arms around her pulling her against him, feeling her large plump breasts against his hard chest. She was warm, and soft, and her body fit perfectly in his embrace.

As a soldier who led several legions of Rome’s army, he spent countless nights alone in the cold and the dark. The endless nights when even the thoughts of his wife at home wasn’t enough to warm him. It had been months since he had been home, and the comfort of a woman’s body was greatly missed. He kissed her a bit more anxiously lying her back down on the bed beneath him, eager to experience the warmth of her depths. He lay over her, spreading her legs apart and settling between them. He had to pace this after having told her he would be gentle with her.

He looked down at her seeing her eyes closed tight, her body tensed stiff as stone beneath his. “Are you afraid?” He asked as his body rubbed against hers.

“No.” She said in a trembling voice that betrayed her.

“Then open your eyes.” He said seriously. Her jaw clinched and swallowing the lump in her throat. “Odessa. Obey me.” He demanded. She took a breath and opened her eyes looking up at him and he felt her body shutter when their eyes met. “Relax.” He said locking their gaze. He was growing extremely anxious and could hardly contain his excitement. “You must relax your body to accept me, Odessa. Otherwise there will be pain I cannot prevent.” He said in a softer tone, his member rubbing against her womanhood so she would become accustomed to the feel of their bodies touching. “Relax Princess.” He repeated gently kissing her soft sweet lips. He was rock hard now, his shaft throbbing with eager anticipation. “Relax.”

She had to consciously force herself to relax otherwise she would only tense tighter. When he felt her body soften beneath him, he slid himself between her quivering lips against her sensitive clit. She shuddered and tensed again and it took her a moment before she could make herself relax once more.

Coriolanus couldn’t resist any longer feeling how wet she had become with his touches. He slid his arms beneath her and his hands wrapped around her shoulders bracing her body. Then slowly pushed himself into her tight, hot, virgin body. It was pure and utter bliss, his eyes rolling back at the sensation. He paused only for a moment when he felt her tense but immediately continued when she relaxed again. He breathed in sharply when he felt resistance. It was an absolutely fantastic feeling for him, but was attempting to be as gentle as possible as it was her virginity. He pushed a bit harder until finally it gave way as he filled her completely.

Odessa’s body trembled and shook feeling his hard throbbing manhood inside of her. Her eyes were as big as apples and she couldn’t breathe. She’d never experienced anything like this before and didn’t know how she was to feel. It was uncomfortable, but not unbearable. Somehow she had managed to detach herself from the reality of who this man was, who it was that was laying over her, what he had done, and why he was taking her now. All of this was a new concept for her. She was kept pure in body and mind until the day she would be married. She had been a favorite of her family and her people and it was desired to keep her innocence intact.

He began to withdraw and then thrust deep within her over and over his gaze still locked with hers. This was their Princess, she would be a leader, the last of her royal bloodline, and most importantly, she would be an example. Taken into his bed and her womb filled with his seed until a child was conceived. Her royal blood mixed with that of a Roman, the man who subdued and conquered them so they would know and remember for all time who had defeated them. That it was Rome that truly ruled over them in every way. Rome. And it was Caius Martis who had delivered them to her. They were a conquered people, and their beloved princess’s body was his prize and reward.

Coriolanus grit his teeth delving deeper inside of her further until the tip of his shaft pressed against the hidden secret nerve cluster deep inside her sensitive womanhood. It was pain, yet somehow sent tremors of unexplainable pleasure down her spine. Her eyes grew wider as he rammed himself harder with more vigorous strokes until finally his arms clapped down around her like a vice and he burst deep inside her, his hips bucking hard against her thighs as he emptied all of himself into her womb. It was purely utter bliss. He closed his eyes resting his face to her shoulder a moment regaining his breath and senses.

Odessa was silent, her eyes still wide and starring upwards at the ceiling. A tear escaped and slid down her cheek. She was completely numb and in shock in body and mind. It felt like her entire world crumbled around her. She’d always been treated as royalty, as a Princess. Odessa had been the youngest daughter of eight children and a favorite of everyone. Now they were all gone and she was all that was left. She wasn’t the same Princess. She was a conquered and subjugated one. Everything was different, and she was alone. At this moment, she was more alone than ever.

After several moments Coriolanus released her pushing up from the bed to his knees, withdrawing himself from her body. A slight whimper slipped from with her as she found herself tender and sensitive. He took her hands and pulled her to sit up with him. She gasped starring at him not sure what was coming next. Reaching over he picked up the large goblet they had drank from first. He took a drink before holding it up for her to drink. She was hesitant but the look in his eyes was stern and he was very insistent that she drink and drink deep. Odessa closed her eyes gathering her courage and strength before putting her hands under the goblet like before and taking a long deep drink. He put the goblet aside once more before he took her arm and pulled her to her knees, positioning himself behind her still on his knees as well.

Odessa’s body trembled as his hands moved over her form. He clutched to her breasts, before traveling down over her curves, her sides, and hips, her beautiful young figure in his grasp. He tasted her skin, her shoulder and neck before resting his cheek to hers a moment, incredibly aroused ready to ravage her again. Her eyes were wide as she felt the bristle of his face that hadn’t been shaved since that morning. Coriolanus’s arms wrapped around her pulling her tight against his body and breathed in her scent. She was clean with the fragrance of flowers in her hair. Everything about her seemed to enflame every lustful instinct inside him.

Then, still holding her around her middle, he pressed his other hand to her back bending her forward onto her hands and knees. His strong hands moved over her flawless back before grasping her hips holding her in place. He was already hard again and found her wet quivering entrance slipping deep inside her with one masterful movement. He groaned in pleasure at the sensation as he began thrusting his hips against her firm backside. She was so warm, so tight, so wet. Nothing could compare to this.

Odessa closed her eyes clawing and clutching to the sheets below her, just thankful she didn’t have to look at him this time. But inside her heart, she knew this wasn’t the way a Princess should be treated. Like some common stray mongrel. She bit her lip as tears flowed from her eyes. She had no choice but to endure this humiliating torture as long as it lasted.

This continued for some time before his hands left her hips and moved back up over her. He leaned down his breast pressing against her back. His hands moved over her abdomen and then clutched her breasts in his grasp once more. His movements more vigorous as he continued to thrust deep within her, shuttering and moaning at the ecstasy he was plunged into taking her with almost reckless enthusiasm and abandon.

With several more hard deep thrusts, he released filling her woman once again with his seed. He rested his head between her shoulders catching his breath holding her body tight against his. As he regained his senses and normal breath he grinned feeling the wetness of her thighs, knowing it was their fluids mixed together as one. The general was still very aroused and anxious even though the calm that always came after having a woman was just waiting to take him over. But he still had plenty of strength and was eager to have her yet again.

He withdrew from within her grabbing her shoulder pulling her back to her knees and turning her to face him. She was tired, she ached, and her face was streaked with tears. Coriolanus reached for the goblet yet again taking a deep drink before holding it up to her to do the same.

She starred at it a moment as her eyes shifted up towards him. This ritual was so strange, and even worse only signaled another attack on her person. She reached out her hands underneath it like before as if to drink but she could not endure another horrid assault on her body. “Not while I LIVE!!!” Odessa screamed and knocked the goblet upwards spilling it over him. She rolled back off the bed while he was blinded for a split second by the wine and the shock of her unanticipated reaction.

Odessa was fast on her feet and scooped her garment up wrapping it around her and she fled the tent. Coriolanus was a little stunned from how quickly she’d turned after she’d been cooperating so obediently. He wiped the wine from his eyes looking towards the entrance of his tent, but unwilling to chase after her just now.

 

 

Aftershocks

Odessa sat in the large marble bathing pool as her servants attended her. They worked at keeping the water hot as two of the woman washed and bathed her. She didn’t say anything and starred straight forward at nothing.

“Princess?” One of the servants came to her carrying a cup. “Drink this, it will help ease the pain.”

Odessa closed her eyes and sighed, “My pain isn’t purely physical this day.” She said in a defeated tone.

“Yes, but this will help.” The woman reassured her.

The young Princess looked at it a moment remembering the strange tasting wine in the massive goblet she’d been made to drink the night before. Relenting she reached out taking it and draining it dry as the servant took it back. Odessa stood exiting the bath as they wrapped clothes around her and continued to attend and groom her, but she seemed to walk in a daze.

 

 

Explanations

Later that evening she sat alone in her room still lost in her own thoughts, and sometimes she was just lost. The dusk had come and gone, and the sky was filled with bright stars. She always loved the endless beauty of the night sky when it was so clear you could swear you looked into the heavens themselves and you could almost expect to see the faces of the Gods.

“Are you attempting to get to the guards you have left to you eliminated like your family?” Her eyes went wide recognizing the voice addressing her. “Having them turn the escort I sent for you away at your door. Very foolish Princess Odessa.”

Immediately she got up retrieving her father’s sword that had been nearby and swinging it around preparing to strike. It was apparent she had been giving some instruction with a blade. “This is still my house.” She said, “You have no business entering without my consent. You are NOT welcome here! Leave at once!”

Coriolanus was less than impressed and approached her, “You are my business Princess. You were meant to come to me at sunset. However my men returned without you. This does not please me, Odessa.” He started to approach her again but she changed her stance from a defensive to an offensive one and he had come unarmed. “Do you think you frighten me? A frightened child foolishly clinging to a piece of metal she neither appreciates nor respects.” He leaned his head back slightly his eyes remaining on her, “Where is the woman full of courage and pride that came to my tent of her own free will only last night? What happened to her?”

Odessa hated this, she hated that her fear had won out over everything else. “You did.” She said gritting her teeth to hold the tears back. “You’ve taken everything from me. My family, my city, my country, even my dignity. So leave . . . there is nothing left for you here.”

Coriolanus was genuinely confused at her words, but he wasn’t going to continue such a conversation when she held a weapon on him. He began to circle and they squared off. He stared her down but she kept her ground staring right back. Within a fraction of a heartbeat they lunged at each other. She managed to deliver a slice to his shoulder before he got a hold of her and twisted her wrist making her drop the sword. Then he twisted her arm up behind her back nearly lifting her from the floor moving his other hand clasping it firmly around her throat.

He was far too strong for her to even gain an inch of room to move. “Do you know what the standing order is for anyone who takes up arms against me or the forces I command? To wound, strike, or kill” He twisted her arm up even harder causing her to whimper, “Do you Princess?”

“Then do it. Crucify me for all to see or gash my throat with your blood soaked sword and leave me out as carrion for the beasts!” She shouted.

He furrowed his brow not understanding this at all. He moved her over to her bed and threw her down on it. Odessa’s eyes were wide as she panicked and immediately rolled off the other side of the bed much as she had done the night before. “What is wrong with you?” He demanded. “You came to me last night, accepting your fate with grace and resolve.”

“And you stole it away, as if you hadn’t done enough already.” She hissed.

“How?” He said wanting to know when and why things had changed.

She clinched her jaw unwilling to let anymore tears fall, “When you made me your bitch.”

That was what changed her attitude so violently? He stepped around the bed moving closer to her. “Because of how I took you?” He said a bit stunned. “Why do you imagine that would take your dignity from you?”

“Only beasts attack each other in such a way.” She said in disgust.

He studied her for a moment before clasping his hands behind his back to put her at some ease so she didn’t think he was going to grab at her again. “Have you truly been taught nothing of pleasures between a man and woman? When you were going to be married within the year?” He questioned stepping closer towards her, “I gave you my word I would be gentle with you. Was I not gentle?”

Odessa could hardly find breath to form words, “How would I know if you were or not.” She had no basis for comparison one way or the other.

“You ache in your body today which is making you cross. But you were a virgin Odessa. You were going to feel some discomfort weather it was a husband who took you, or me.” He explained. “If I hadn’t been gentle with you, you would have been in much more pain and no doubt having difficulty walking. All women experience such when they first lay with a man.”

“You almost sound as though you care.” She said narrowing her eyes at him.

He smirked slightly, “I realize that the image you keep in your mind of me is a heartless, bloody, murdering monster. But I do have the capacity for compassion, although there is no room for it in the life of a General.” He took another step towards her but Odessa remained on guard stepping away again. He paused studying her for another moment. He wasn’t unaware of her situation and realized she was terrified finding herself alone, and her world completely turned upside down. Odessa was only almost 18. But as promised she was very clever and very quick. He decided to offer up a token of peace to calm her. “Ask me whatever you will Odessa and I will answer you truthfully.” He said waiting to hear the questions she might have. She had no one else to ask as her family had been slaughtered.

Odessa was quiet for a moment before she looked at him, “Why did you try to poison me?” He looked at her not understanding, “The strange tasting substance you made me drink each time before you . . .” She couldn’t even say it.

Coriolanus half laughed, “Poison you?” He said in astonishment, “If that were my intent, then why would you think that I would drink from it as well?” He stepped closer to her, “It’s a tradition to give young maidens who are attempting to conceive and their lovers a mixture of wine, honey and herbs. It is a tradition that is practiced throughout the Roman Empire, Egypt and many other countries. It’s also meant to help relax you so you wouldn’t get upset. However it seemed not to have such a calming effect on you, considering I found myself wearing it.”

She sighed looking away. Odessa knew she didn’t have to talk to her, tradition dictated that he could do whatever he wanted including cut her throat from ear to ear if it suited him. “How long must this continue?” She asked softly.

“Until you’ve been impregnated.” He answered plainly. “And no, I do not know how long it will take. But this sort of behavior isn’t going to help it happen any sooner. But I promise you, I will be diligent in my efforts.”

“Why haven’t you yet returned to Rome?” She asked.

“There is still much work to be done here. When it is finished,” He paused as his eyes moved down her body, “When it is ALL finished; then and only then I will return home.”

Odessa found herself lost in her thoughts a moment. She could either cooperate or he could simply take her weather she wanted it or not. Or if she continued to be stubborn, he could lose whatever patience he found inside him for her and simply kill her outright. It was a horrid enough reality to have to bare the child of this murdering barbarian. She closed her eyes and took a breath, and Coriolanus took the opportunity to move close her. There was nowhere for her to go now, she had backed herself into a corner.

“It doesn’t have to be horrible for you, Princess.” Reaching out he touched her chin turning her face towards him so she would look at him. “Last night, I was gentle.” He leaned in a little closer gazing into her eyes, “Tonight, I could be generous.”

Odessa wasn’t certain what he meant by that, but it seemed she didn’t need to ask and was going to find out.

 

Continued -->

(PLEASE READ, COMMENT, and BOOKMARK!!!)


	2. Coriolanus - Spoils of War Chapter 2

Mercy

“Princess! Princess Odessa!” The young woman opened her eyes hearing her name. She saw one of the ladies who served her family standing over her with fear and horror in her eyes.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” She asked sitting up having been sleeping soundly. Coriolanus had left her house leaving her unmolested for the night to give her time to think about everything once he found she hadn’t rested when she left his tent. It was also after one of his men brought a message to him.

“Please, please come Princess.” She said holding her robe. Odessa quickly cot up as she wrapped it around her and went with her.

The woman quickly led her from her home which was under heavy Roman guard by Coriolanus’s order through a secret unguarded passage. They made their way out into the city square and Odessa’s eyes went wide feeling shocked and soon a wave of nausea overtook her.

In the center of the square stood 23 newly erected crosses, their arms fastened to the cross boards of each one by ropes, 23 of her people bloody and beaten and now dying slow and painful deaths. Some of these people she knew from childhood. She started to walk towards them from behind the base of the statue they had been hidden behind, but the woman stopped her before she was seen by the Roman soldiers who would recognize her by sight now.

“Why would he do this? He’s already taken us, taken the city.” She said unable to turn her eyes away from the grisly scene.

“They were declared subversives, irredeemable enemies of Rome.” The woman said in a broken voice.

Odessa knew of the endless atrocities that happened in the war. Her own family slaughtered and cut down like wheat in the fields. But this was after the battle had been won. After they had been defeated and their home occupied by the victorious enemy.

She looked at the broken and pain filled faces of people she had admired, people who had been friends, people whom she loved as tears escaped her eyes. She may have been the last of the royal family, but she was powerless to help them. It was him, that man, who was in power now.

She watched for some time, her heart aching. When she saw two of her own people going from cross to cross carrying a bucket of water and holding up a sponge on a stick to give them each a drink before going to the next. Odessa saw some hope in this. “Go to the apothecarian, bring him here to me.”

“He may not come; He may not believe that you sent me.” The woman replied worriedly. Odessa took off her ring which held her royal seal and placed it in her hand.

She pulled the woman closer and whispered what she wanted to be brought to her, “Go now, swiftly.” The woman quickly took flight as Odessa stepped back by the large statue base to wait. It took a very long time to die by crucifixion. It was one of the most horrid abominations ever devised by the Roman Empire and it could take days. The endless pain the victims suffered from the heat of the hot merciless sun, the pain from the injuries that were inflicted on them before hand, the constant struggle to breathe, it was a horrid unending torture and lingering death. It was just beginning for these 23 of her countries loyal people. She couldn’t save them, but she could still help them.

 

 

Consequences

Odessa was trying to suppress a smile when she heard Coriolanus shouting in anger coming down the hallway towards her room. Apparently he’d been in a vile humor all day as all 23 ‘subversives’ died only 4 hours after being crucified in full view of the population as a warning to any others who harbored plans or even thoughts of undermining the Roman occupation. His legions prided themselves on keeping crucified prisoners alive for at least 3 days and longer. When he approached she moved away from the door.

They had been investigating all day to find out who it was who was responsible for this act against him. When he entered he stared at her with a dark look, “I believe you forgot to collect something back from your apothecary conspirator.” He shouted throwing her ring at her face. Odessa closed her eyes a moment before looking at him again.

“What have you done to him?”

Coriolanus started to circle her, “Nothing. He took some of his own poison that was administered to the traitors before we found him. He delivered his own punishment.” Odessa’s eyes lowered but there was a small quiet smile on her lips that she couldn’t hide. Punishment? No, he had escaped them, undermining their intention of making an example of him as well. He stopped seeing the look on her face and hissed in her ear, “When ordering the fate of the 23, I didn’t realize you should have been strung up with them as the 24th traitor.”

“Patriots.” She said forcefully, the word ‘traitor’ grated on her ears each time he said it. “Loyal to their homes and families. All deserving of a hero’s tribute for their bravery and courage.” Odessa snapped.

“Don’t burden yourself which such thoughts of grief for their families, Princess. They had no families left to mourn them.” He hissed. “The compassion you have for your people is admirable, but what you did today was extremely short sighted and foolish.”

“You left me alive and made this my responsibility General. You truly expect me to stand idly by while you abuse and torture my defeated countrymen? Haven’t you inflicted enough pain and suffering on this city? You imagine that I would turn a deaf ear when my people cry out in agony for mercy, as you do? My family cared for those under our rule; they looked to us for guidance and protection. I have not forgotten the care and compassion we have always held for them.” She said her back straight.

“You are nothing more than a relic of a past and dead time in this lands history. You only live because I am allowing it. Each breath you take, each blink of your eyes, every beat of your heart . . . is because I allow it. You no longer rule here or have any standing, these people and all of this land belong to Rome now. Once our work here is done there will be a governor to oversee all affairs and see this country bows to the will of Rome. Everything you have left, even the clothes on your back are yours because I have given them to you. How easy would it be to show you how quickly it all could be taken away.” He said.

“Why are you here once again under my roof General?” She asked not wanting to be threatened anymore. “Your men didn’t come for me at dusk. I ordered that they be allowed entrance resolved that I would come to you when you sent for me.”

“No, they didn’t. After seeing your home and how much more luxurious and lavish then my tent could ever be, I decided that I would come to you. Which is why the master bedroom is being prepared for us as we speak.”

Odessa’s eyes went wide, “My parents’ room?” She said in absolute horror.

“They are dead. It will be our room now.” He said seriously, “You’ll not sleep here alone another night.”

She turned and faced him in awe of his audacity. Her parents and family were murdered less than a week ago, their blood was still warm. He would dare come into their house as if it was his own and defile what she held sacred? How dare he presume so much.

Her breath quickened as her outrage grew. Odessa’s hand found the dagger on the table she’d been standing near and she lashed out slashing at his face, but he moved back out of her reach. She stepped forward slashing again and again but he ducked each time. When in her anger she lunged towards him, he caught her wrist and squeezed twisting it causing her to drop the dagger, then back handed her so hard across the face she fell to the floor stunned.

Coriolanus shook his head as he looked down at her. “This is the second time you’ve pulled a weapon on me.” He walked over grabbing her arm and jerking her to her feet, “It seems we will have to sweep the grounds and remove sharp objects from your reach.” The general leaned down and picked her up over his shoulder not willing to argue or struggle with her any further. Still furious she punched and clawed at his back trying to make him drop her, but he paid it no mind whatsoever and took her to the master chambers.

 

 

Hard Lessons

Once in the large extremely rich and plush room, Coriolanus set Odessa to her feet dismissing the servants and guards who had been hard at work on the room since he’d sent them. All of her parents personal belongs had been removed, and some of his own belongings had been brought from his camp for his own comfort. She smacked him hard across the face after he had hit her before, and then punched against his chest trying to wrestle free from his grasp.

Still holding her by the wrist he walked over and snatched the silk rope off of one of the curtains. Turning her around, he forced her face first against the wall. Coriolanus tied her wrists together tight behind her back with the rope before he pulled her arms further up her back and looped the rope around her neck tying it securely in place. If she tried to move her arms to much in an attempt to escape her bonds, she would cut off her air effectively strangling herself.

He turned her to face him pushing her against the wall again looking into her eyes, “You should have stayed out of my business and concerned yourself with your own fate Princess.” The General took a moment admiring how beautiful she was when she was angry. The way her eyes seemed to shine with rage. There was a slight blush to her cheeks as her blood boiled in her veins. As annoying as her pulling weapons on him was on occasion, there was also something very pleasing that aroused him to see a woman with such skill in her hand and fire in her heart.

Coriolanus reached up pulling off the broach she wore that held her gown in place tossing it away before opening it and admiring her heaving plump firm bosom. His hand slowly moved over one breast and then the other. “You know, I thought of all the things I would do to this lovely body when I took it again. To show you how pleasurable it could be to lay with an experienced lover.” His hand moved down further over her belly, then her abdomen before slipping between her thighs and grasped her womanhood firmly causing her to jump. She started to struggle but his free had wrapped around her neck shoving her hard back against the wall holding her in place. He slid two fingers between her quivering lips and stroked her clit. “To make your body tingle until your toes curled and your eyes fluttered and rolled back from the pure overwhelming ecstasy.”

His hands were that of a soldiers who had fought and held a sword all his life with numerous scars and calluses. However they were masterful in their touches as he caressed her.

“However,” He said leaning close to her face, “With that stunt you pulled this morning, you have done nothing to compel me to reward you in such a generous way. So tonight, I will enjoy you in whatever manner I choose that pleases me.” He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her off the wall pushing her towards the massive bed.

As before, the large oversized goblet that had been there on the first night filled to the brim. He picked it up and took a drink, then held it to her lips. Odessa furrowed her brow as she was still tightly and uncomfortably bound. “Aren’t you going to release me?”

“No.” He said sternly. “Now you are going to have to prove to me how obedient you can be before you earn such a privilege back as your freedom when you come to me.” He held the goblet up to her lips but she clinched her jaw and turned her face away. “If you insist on defying me further, I’ll show you what pain and misery truly are.” He warned starring into her eyes a malicious look in them. It sent a shiver of fear down her spine. Odessa closed her eyes taking a breath to gather her courage. Then she pressed her lips to the goblet taking a deep drink. Coriolanus however, continued to pour it into her mouth making her drink a much greater amount then before, and far more then she wanted. It tasted different somehow; as he forced her to continue drinking until he was satisfied she had had enough for now. She coughed as he put it aside.

He turned back and grasped her face kissing her deeply, his tongue delving deep into the recesses of her mouth devouring her lips and enjoying her divine taste. After a moment the kiss broke and Odessa gasped for air. Coriolanus reached up and removed her garment the rest of the way, then removing his own clothing.

She felt sick to her stomach after all the events of the day of having to lie with him again, “No.” She said in despair and started to duck past him, but he easily caught her arm and threw her down onto the bed.

“Honestly Princess. You disappoint me when you act so childishly.” He sighed in a low tone. He climbed onto the bed crawling over her looking at the beautiful young woman who lay beneath him. Any child sired with her would no doubt be just as enchanting as she was. Leaning down he kissed her deeply once more, savoring her soft lips and sweet taste. He parted her legs with his knees even though she tried to keep them closed as he settled between her thighs holding her tight in his embrace. He body rubbed against hers anxiously. Just the feel of her soft warm skin against his own firm form was enough to arouse him beyond excitement.

Odessa’s head was pulled far back by the neck which remained tied to her wrists behind her that held her firmly in place if she wanted to breathe. Coriolanus looked down at her a moment before tasting the skin of her neck and chest. He could feel the warmth of her womanhood and that she had become wet from his anxious attentions and manipulations of her body. He positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her body with one abrupt stroke filling her completely. She gasped in surprise not having been anticipating the sudden violation. Her body tensed tight around him, but she closed her eyes and forced herself to relax remembering the first night he took her and the only words of advice she had received from him.

His entire body shuttered wanting more of her, all of her, to feel her soft body wrapped around his as her hot sex devoured his shaft with each anxious thrust of his hips. He kissed her neck again before pressing his teeth to her shoulder. He was tempted to bite down and leave his mark on her flawless skin so she would never forget him, but he refrained. There were other ways to leave his mark on this fair young maiden so she would remember him always. Coriolanus ran his tongue across her lips before kissing her once again.

The General pushed up on his hands as he locked his elbows his arms straight as his hips moved a bit more vigorously, even deeper still until he could feel his throbbing member press against her womb. He felt her body tremble beneath him and with one final stroke he burst deep within her, filling her body with his hot seed causing him to moan in satisfied pleasure.

Catching his breath he looked down at her and smirked slightly seeing her shiver but her eyes tight closed and her face turned away from him. He leaned down and licked across her neck before finding her lips and taking another kiss. He would never tire of the sensation just touching her gave him.

Odessa’s mind was elsewhere. She couldn’t forget the agony filled faces of the men and women who were murdered in the city square that morning. She stood and watched as the sponge with water for them to drink was passed to each one, the water that was filled with a strong poison that would quickly put an end to their pain, suffering, and humiliation. The Princess didn’t regret it, giving them a quick and dignified death, and would never apologize for it. No matter what he did to her.

He pushed himself to his knees before taking her by the shoulders and pulling her to sit up. He wrapped his hand around her throat and kissed her yet again before leaning down and suckling her breasts. He caught each nipple between his teeth flicking it with his tongue before raising his head and massaging each one. He looked at her face but her eyes remained turned away.

Coriolanus could see she was purposely trying to detach herself but was hardly concerned with it right now. He stood and retrieved the goblet carrying it over to her as he drank from it. Then he held it up to her lips and she closed her eyes. Once again he forced her to drink far more then she wanted. When he took it and replaced it on the table, Odessa felt strange. Something was differently different. Her body felt warm and loose. Her thoughts seem to fade in and out like she had had too much wine. But she had drunk wine in much greater quantities without it having such an effect on her. “What’s happening to me?”

He moved back to her reaching out lying his hand on her skin, finding how warm she had become. “You are feeling it now, aren’t you. As you should have been the first night we were together. There is a similar mixture you shall begin drinking during the day when we aren’t together to aid in this endeavor.” He sat down on the bed beside her and rested his hand on her leg, moving it anxiously over her quivering skin, squeezing her upper thigh. The General leaned in tasting her shoulder, running his tongue over her clean skin.

His hand moved to her wet sex and he slipped two fingers inside her causing her to gasp and tense before he withdrew them. He starred into her eyes wrapping his lips around his fingers sucking and running his tongue over them. “Mmmm.” He said never moving his eyes from hers removing his fingers from his mouth before reaching over and sliding them between her lips so she could taste the sweetness too. “I can’t wait to taste you fully.” He whispered into her ear. Odessa was unnerved and horrified when he made her taste herself and started to chomp down on his fingers, but he saw her jaw tense and instantly withdrew them from her mouth grasping her face in his hand. Coriolanus stared sternly into her eyes before he smirked and took a deep kiss from her lips.

Something about her stubbornness and her continual small acts of defiance were incredibly alluring. She was young, she had lived a privileged and sheltered life, was full of fear, but she fought it and refused to simply fade bade into the shadows and remain silent. She had a fighter’s spirit just waiting for him to tame. Odessa was a strong young woman, but she was going to have to learn her place. Just like her country was learning its new place in the Roman Empire.

Ready to have her again, he turned her over onto her belly running his hands over her backside and up her back. He could see that she had been pulling against her bonds making the rope tighter on her wrists and it was beginning to cut off her circulation. Coriolanus reached up loosening the rope but not enough to free her. Odessa wasn’t struggling at this point having become very intoxicated.

Leaning down over her, he pulled her hair back over her shoulder so he could see her face. He kissed her cheek before resting his lips against her ear, “You feel that warmth inside you? Down deep in your belly making your body yearn for me to take you again and again.”

“No.” She breathed in a half hearted voice trying to remain defiant.

Coriolanus grinned his hands moving over her shoulders then slid beneath her and took her breasts in his hands holding them firmly in his strong grasp pressing his body against hers. He groaned in his growing anticipation holding her warmth and softness against him.

He sat up wrapping his hands around her hips and positioned her up on her knees, but pressed her shoulders back down against the bed. With one hard deep thrust his member filled her depths as he began sliding in and out of her quivering body. He had thought before of refraining from taking her in this manner after her reaction and feelings on it were made extremely clear. However he enjoyed it immensely and she had lost any consideration for now having willfully committed such a crime against his authority. He held her tight in place groaning in pleasure as her body engulfed him. His hands moved from her hips down over her back to her abdomen caressing her smooth soft skin in his rough hands. Then they moved down her strong thighs and pulled them further apart so he could gain deeper access inside of her.

After some time, his hands returned to her hips as he thrust harder and deeper until he released filling her womb once again. He held there for several moments before withdrawing. Grasping her shoulders once again he pulled her up from the bed embracing her tight in his strong arms. He kissed her shoulder and neck turning her to face him and he found her lips kissing her anxiously.

Reaching up he untied the end of the rope that had been around her neck finding it had left a mark. He gently ran his fingers over it before trailing gentle kisses over the line. It wasn’t his wish to harm her. Coriolanus left her hands tied but made sure her bonds hasn’t grown too tight yet again. He moved her further up on the bed laying her down into the pillows and lay beside her embracing her to him to rest a while before continuing.

His hand roamed over her loving the feel of her body, caressing her curves down her side over her hip and her thigh. Then he rested it over her flat firm abdomen where his child would soon reside. Inside the womb of a strong and beautiful princess and his line would continue through this country for centuries to come. Rome rewarded her General well.

 

 

House Arrest

Odessa sat at the table starring at the meal that had been set before her. Finally she motioned for one of her ladies to come over to her, “What is this?” She questioned. “This did not come from our kitchen.” She said in disbelief.

“Yes mistress.” She replied sadly. “Our kitchen staff has been replaced with General Coriolanus’s.”

A look of utter disgust crossed the Princess’s face. “I am NOT eating Roman food.” She said walking away from the table. “See if there is any fruit left in the palace, or if he has deemed that an enemy of the Roman Empire too.” She said covering her eyes with her hand as the woman bowed before hurrying off to look for what the princess wanted.

Why did this man feel the need to invade her home? Was it not enough that he plundered her body each night like some pirate? Each day she found herself confronted with some new horror he was inflicting on her home. Twice he had made her accompany him from the palace, and both times it was for the same reason. Another show of power, to show her people that their princess was just as conquered and powerless as the rest of their country. She was made to walk behind him, and on occasion he would touch her placing his hands on her person in some way. No one ever touched members of the royal family, it was forbidden. Making it all the more necessary for Coriolanus to demonstrate that now he and the Roman Empire were above her, making her subservient to him. It was humiliating, but she supposed that the situation could be worse. He could strip her naked and take her body in the middle of the city square for all to see just how much he dominated their princess who had remained pure her entire life. One could always be thankful for small mercies.

“You waited for me I see.” She heard Coriolanus say as he entered the room going to the table of food. He was very pleased with the spread that had been laid out for supper. His favorite foods that hadn’t been able to be prepared without a proper kitchen. “Come, we should eat while it is still hot.” He said motioning for her to join him.

“I find myself without an appetite.” She said still disgusted with the change in menu.

“Nonsense. I’ve been told you’ve not eaten today. I imagine you are quite famished after last night’s activities.” He said reaching out picking up a morsel and eating it.

“What did you do with my kitchen staff.” She said in an annoyed tone.

“Nothing. To my knowledge they still prepare and serve food to this household.” He said picking up his wine glass taking a drink. His eyes turned towards her and he smirked. “Ah, I see.” He walked over to her, “You are cross because your diet has been interrupted with something you are not accustomed to.” She didn’t answer him and he reached out taking her arm walking her to the table and sitting her down. “It seems unlikely to me that you have had a chance to enjoy Roman food as you have never left this country.” He took a seat next to her.

“Nor do I intend to begin now.” She said clinching her jaw.

“Hmm.” He took another drink of his wine. “Tell me Odessa, what has your stubbornness and defiance achieved you thus far?” He questioned. “Has it benefited you in any capacity? Or has it simply made life more difficult for you then need be?” Coriolanus looked at her again, “There is no struggle, no battle left to fight. You should probably stop trying to find opportunities to create one.”

Odessa was exhausted. The more she tried to resist him the more persistent he was in his showing her she had no choice in the matter and repeatedly proving that her will was no match for his. She turned her eyes down and gave a nod in surrender.

A small smile appeared on his lips and reached out setting down his wine before pulling one of the plates of food closer to them picking it up. He started to reach for a bite but her hand shot up and caught his wrist inspecting his hand to make certain he was clean. Then she released it finding he had washed before coming in.

Coriolanus arched a brow before taking a small amount holding it up to her lips, “Open.” He said after a moment. Odessa shot him a look finding this rather patronizing and incredibly degrading. However she knew he wouldn’t be above shoving it down her throat if she didn’t play along. Reluctantly, and feeling like an infant, she opened her mouth and he placed the food on her tongue. She closed her mouth and sighed chewing the meat. She was surprised to find it moist, tender and the seasoning used on it made it absolutely delicious. The General saw she was pleasantly surprised and enjoying the taste even though she turned her face away and was doing her best not to show it. He smiled eating some as well.

Reaching over he took another small bite from a different dish and placed it in her mouth again. Odessa chewed finding it just as delectable as the meat he had had her try.

He knew she was still struggling with her pride, a sin that was perhaps nearly impossible to overcome. He was far to acquainted as it was a sin he himself suffered. “You don’t sleep at night when you lay by my side.” He said watching her as she began to eat on her own; it seemed she was quite hungry after all. “Each time I wake, I find your eyes open and staring into nothing.”

“It’s difficult to rest when there is no feeling in your hands except pain.” She said simply.

The General picked up her wine glass and gave it to her. She took a drink before putting it back down. “It needn’t continue in such a way.” He said studying her face. “Are you ready now to submit to me, and accept me as your lover? Or must I continue to bind you to ensure your cooperation?”

Odessa looked away a moment and closed her eyes. Was there no end to this nightmare? She opened her eyes keeping them turned away, “Tell me of your wife, and your son.” She said in a low tone.

Coriolanus looked at her when she said that, “What?”

She took a breath, “Virgillia your wife, and young Martius your son. Tell me of them.”

“How do you know of them?” He questioned.

Odessa half laughed in disbelief at his surprise, “Your men adore and worship you like a God. You’ve filled my house with them. Do you think they are mute, or that we are deaf?”

He was still a bit caught off guard by her questions before taking another bite of food. “What do you wish to know?”

“Is she beautiful? Odessa began.

“Very much so. She’s very loyal and worries over me when I am away. As I imagine she worries for me now. But she isn’t alone, my mother keeps her company.” He answered.

“And your son? He is obviously named for you.” She asked.

“He has his mother’s yellow hair, but he has my look about him. He is strong and fearless. It seems he grows a lifetime each time I return from a campaign.” He admitted. “I have no doubt he’ll have grown again when I return from this one.” He shook his head slightly thinking about his family. He did miss them very much. “Why do you want to know these things?”

“You sound like you have a very loving family. That adores you as your men do.” She said softly. “Will you leave my house, my bed and return to them once you are finished with me?”

“Of course I will. I told you already that this is how it works.” He answered.

Odessa stood and stepped away from the table, “So the sooner you have finished with me . . . the sooner you’ll go back to Rome and take your legions with you.”

“Some of them. Many will stay to enforce the law and keep the peace.” He corrected.

“But you will be gone.”

Coriolanus stared at her before standing from the table walking towards her. Odessa turned away not really wanting to talk to him face to face at this moment. “You hate and despise me so much; you cannot wait for me to leave?” That seemed like an obvious answer she didn’t need to give. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her speaking softly into her ear, “It seems as though I’ll have to change your mind about that princess.” Coriolanus pressed his body against hers holding her tight against him. Perhaps she was finally ready to learn what real pleasure could be had.

 

Continued -->

(PLEASE READ, COMMENT, and BOOKMARK!)


	3. Coriolanus - Spoils of War Chapter 3

Darkness Falls

Coriolanus was called away after supper which immediately made Odessa uncomfortable. It was never a good sign when he left so abruptly without warning. “You sent for me mistress?” One of the servants said walking in.

“Have you or the others found out anything else about him?” The Princess asked.

“All of us have been listening to them as you wish us too. His men become more talkative when they enjoy their wine. His Praetorian is not so easily persuaded.” She responded.

Odessa half smiled, “Of course not. It would be poor judgment indeed if his personal guards were weak minded and untrustworthy.” In the past few weeks since her family had died she had learned far more about military matters then she thought possible or knew existed. Her brothers had taught her how to wield various weapons since she could walk. In a family of 8 children, she had 5 older brothers and two older sisters. Odessa was much younger and all of them were very protective of their baby sister. For a while it was considered that she might have entered the order as a priestess and had even begun to be instructed to that end. But the life of a priestess in reality was a lonely one and her parents couldn’t bear the thought of condemning her to such a lonely life.

“The General is incredibly loyal to his mother, Volumina.” She reported.

“Yes, I’ve heard that more than once. It has been her who has pressed him to become a celebrated ‘hero’ of Rome. He prizes her opinion above all others.” Odessa didn’t know how it could be used to her advantage. If she attempted to press the matter in the wrong manner, she could make him extremely angry. She hadn’t seen that yet even after her poisoning his prisoners to end their suffering. Seeing him actually angry unnerved her to even think about. She had tried to use his wife and son to entice him to leave, but it hadn’t worked. It seemed to have no effect on him at all, “Where was he called away to? What is he doing?”

“I do not know mistress, but the guards do not think he will be gone long.” She turned her eyes down, “Instructions were left . . . that the wine be prepared for his return and a meal to be served in the early morning hours.”

Odessa closed her eyes and shook her head, “A meal? This is new. What does he intend for me now.” She said with a sigh. “What did the physician say? Am I with child yet? Can he leave me in peace?”

“It is too soon yet to know mistress it has only been 16 days since he began to share your bed.” The woman said sympathetically. “It could be several months before you show any signs.” Odessa covered her face with her hand feeling sick. Months? He would remain in their city for months?

“So I must continue to be subjected to this humiliation? Paraded on his arm through the city when he wishes to demoralize us further!?” She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. “We have long since stopped fighting him, why can he not show mercy?” She shouted, “What more can be done to appease this mad man?”

 

 

Peace

It was after midnight before the General returned. Odessa sat in silence in the bed chamber waiting for him. When he came in the door she stood and walked over to him abruptly. Reaching out she seized his hands looking at them front and back before inspecting his arms. Finding them clean she released him. She’d expected to find him cover in some innocent’s blood having gone out to commit murder before. She gave him a dark look before turning and walking away.

He smirked, “When have I ever entered this chamber or touched you without washing, Princess?” He questioned following after her.

She stopped and turned facing him, “When are these barbaric acts of cruelty going to end?” She demanded. “When all of us are dead? When our bodies are left rotting out in the sun in a river of blood?”

Coriolanus furrowed his brow, “Odessa, what do you imagine it is I have done this day?” He asked. “We enjoyed a meal together. A delicious Roman meal, and when I left this house you were in an amenable mood. I was gone just a few hours only to return and find you have gone back to being cross again.”

Odessa starred at him a moment before walking over to the table before coming back handing him the rope that had become part of their nightly routine. He looked at it a moment before his eyes returned to her. The princess held out her hands waiting for him to tie them. It seemed she was anxious to get this over with so she wouldn’t have to look at him or speak with him anymore.

The General held up the rope, “Tell me Princess,” He began. “How precious to you are the lives of your people?” Odessa looked at him not certain where this was going. “What if I told you that each day you cooperate and you show me absolute obedience, and you give yourself to me freely . . . none of your ‘innocent’ people will die?”

“What?” She said not certain she heard him correctly.

“You have wanted so much to help your people it is all you have thought about since their defeat. Now I am giving you a way to do that. To help them.” He said seriously.

“And . . . if I refuse?” She asked hardly able to form the words, terrified of the answer.

Coriolanus starred into her eyes, “Subjugated people will always need reminders that they have been conquered.”

It was what she had been afraid of. She could help her people and keep them safe, but only by doing as he told her. There were tears in her eyes as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

“You wanted power as the last royal member in this country, to help those who you hold most dear. Now I am offering it to you.” He said. “So? Will you help them?”

She closed her eyes taking a breath as the tears escaped and slid down her face. Opening her eyes she looked at him once more. He gave a nod and tossed the rope away. Then he stepped forward and rested his hands on her shoulders pulling her closer. “Do you not want to see what pleasure, real pleasure can be like? I am the only man you have ever known Odessa. Your only lover.” He brushed his fingers against her face looking into her eyes. “I could show you such wondrous things.”

Odessa’s skin crawled when he touched her like this, she could feel his breath on her face. He was so close. “How long have you been away from Rome?” She opened her eyes looking into his.

He thought for a moment realizing it had been longer then he’d thought, “It has been nearly a year since I left.” He said his hands moving down her arms before wrapping around her waist and pulling her against him. “Almost as long since I had a woman’s body to keep me warm and sated.” He held her firmly leaning down taking a deep kiss. Odessa didn’t struggle, or fight against him, or pull back as she usually would have. The General wrapped his arms around her body holding her tight nearly lifting her from the floor as he gorged himself on her addictive taste. After a moment she wrapped her arms around him when he began to kiss her neck and shoulder. Her eyes starred straight forward feeling his arousal against her thighs.

Coriolanus took a breath leaning back so he could look down into her eyes. He wanted all of her, every part of her. Odessa looked up at him remaining silent. What else could she do but comply? “Do everything that I ask,” He breathed. “And by morning things will be much different between us.” He whispered into her ear.

“So much confidence in your abilities.” She said softly finding it rather egotistical to believe so.

He half smile sliding his hand into her hair, “Well deserved, I assure you.” He said against her lips breathing in her silent. “If you had not been so insistent on being so standoffish, you would have already discovered this for yourself.” Coriolanus tangled his fingers in her soft hair, kissing her eagerly. He devoured her lips wrapping his other arm around her holding her tight against him once more. “Are you ready then?” He breathed heavily.

“You will spare them?” She said looking up into his eyes. “Swear to me your word. Vow that if I give myself to you willingly, you will leave them alone.” Odessa asked wanting this to be clear.

He released her a moment before placing his hand over his chest, “On my honor, I give you my word that no innocent blood will be split.” He swore.

The young princess looked into his eyes knowing that if it was his honor, what he prized more than anything, he wouldn’t betray it. “Then . . . I am content.” She said softly. As long as he kept his word, then she would keep hers.

 

 

Baths

Coriolanus had been called away a second time the same night their bargain was struck and he did not return that night or the following morning. It was evening now and Odessa sat in the large marble bathing pool in silence. The water was hot and she had sent the servants away wanting some time to herself to think.

She hadn’t gone to sleep after Coriolanus left. Instead she stood looking out of the large window that held the view of the city from the master bedchamber. She could see the light of burning flames that cast a glow of warmth in homes, and lit the streets and buildings in the night. The consuming fires that had destroyed many things from the war had long since burned themselves out, but evidence of their destruction remained. The night sky was full of stars that shined like diamonds and pearls; a warm breeze found its way through the window and comforted her as though it was a breath from the Gods.

“Do you intend to turn into a fish?”Odessa closed her eyes and shook her head with as sigh looking up at Coriolanus as he walked around the bath looking down at her. “Seems you have been in here for some time alone.”

“Sometimes one needs to be alone with their thoughts.” She said softly.

The General squatted down lacing his fingers together studying her a few moments. “Am I part of those thoughts?”

Odessa looked up at him, “General Coriolanus, every since you first came into my life there is scarcely a moment when you are not in my thoughts.”

He smirked, “I shall take that as a compliment.”

“It was not meant as one.” She muttered under her breath.

“I thought we had come to an agreement last night, Princess.” He said leaning his head back slightly as his eyes remained on her.

“Yes. Then you were called away and only now have returned. There has not been a chance to go back on it.” She said looking at him, “Do you say now that you wish me to govern my tongue as well as my actions?”

“Would certainly go a long way in your favor.” He said sternly. Odessa closed her eyes and lowered her head before giving a nod. “Good. In that case I will join you.” Her eyes opened and she looked up at him in horror. Coriolanus stood and removed his clothing before entering into the bath with her. She kept her eyes on him as he drew closer. In a panicked moment, she started to move back away from him but he reached out catching her around the waist and pulling her close. “After all this time together, are you still fearful of me?”

“I know what you have done and I have seen what you are capable of.” She said looking into his eyes. “Who in their right mind would not fear you?”

He smirked reaching up and smoothing his wet fingers through her hair a moment looking into her eyes. “You have to learn to separate one thing from another Princess Odessa.” He began, “You are a maiden and I am a man. When we are together with nothing between us in one anothers arms there is nothing else and we are nothing more.” She looked into his eyes listening to his words but her body remained tense as though she was a cornered animal ready to sprint away. “Close your eyes.” He instructed. She looked at him suspiciously wondering if he was going to submerge her head below the water and hold her there until she stopped moving so she would be no further trouble. “Close your eyes, Princess.” He said in a gentle tone.

Odessa hesitated a moment longer before slowly doing as he said. Coriolanus leaned close to her pulling her wet body against his own and holding her tightly. She rested her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance her body still stiff as wood. He rested his hand to the back of her head and kissed her cheek before resting his face to hers just holding her close. “Always I have been a protector, Odessa.” He said in a gentle voice, “My family and my country I have fought all my life to protect.” He whispered to her ear, “You were given to me and you too I shall protect, if you would simply allow me.”

She was silent feeling his hands hold her close as they moved over her wet skin.

There were countless stories and lessons about pride leading to ones downfall, and it seemed that both Odessa and Coriolanus were unaware of such tales as their pride was the strongest emotion either of them had. For Odessa, even though she was a princess, she was still just a woman. She was on the losing end of this battle before it began.

“I cannot do that.” She said in a low voice, “I do not know how.” She had seen him kill now. She’d seen him soaked in blood; she witnessed the cruelty in which he had ordered people executed. Now that same man, those same hands were upon her body. More than once she thought of being truly noble, ending her own life and joining her family and people who had lost their lives. However there were many who were still alive and she couldn’t bring herself to abandon them. At times when he took her she managed to detach herself for a short while. However it got more and more difficult the more she saw him in action and knew of his deeds. Now there was a new fear that crept in the longer this went on. Soon, if she didn’t already, she would have his offspring growing down deep inside of her. This nightmare of a man who killed as easily as one would take a breath.

“I will teach you.” He cupped her face in his hand before taking a slow taste of her lips the paused a moment savoring her taste before opening his eyes and gazing into hers. “You do not have to fight me anymore, my beautiful Princess Odessa.”

Coriolanus started to kiss her again but his endeavor was halted when the announcement of the arrival of one of his men came from the door. He pause gritting his teeth clearly annoyed by this interruption as there seemed to have been an endless number of them the past few days. He growled slightly before releasing Odessa and climbing from the bath. He grabbed a cloth and wrapped his around his waist. The Princess quickly exited the bath as well wrapping one of the large sheet clothes around her. “ENTER!” He shouted.

“General Coriolanus.” He said making his salute.

“Phineus, the Gods help you if you bring word to me of the same matter from yesterday. I said I wanted to hear no more of it and that I was to remain undisturbed.” He said sternly.

“I am sorry General but the situation has only grown to need more of your attention, Sir.” He said quickly. Coriolanus was less than happy but it seemed it was something he couldn’t ignore.

“Return at once, I will follow.” He ordered. The man saluted again before leaving. Odessa had heard all and couldn’t help but fear the worst. When he turned to retrieve his clothing she hurried over to him.

“You promised General, you gave me your word.” She said quickly. “What is this ‘matter’ that calls you away yet again?”

“Nothing that concerns you or our agreement.” He said moving her from his way.

“Rarely is it a good sign when you are called away so unexpectedly.” She said staying fast on his heels. “Usually it results in my waking to the sounds of the pain filled cries of my people.”

Coriolanus stopped at turned looking at her darkly. There was a coldness in his eyes as he starred at her making a shiver run down her spine. “I am not fond of repeating myself Odessa, and I will not tell you again.” He said sternly picking up his tunic and pulling it on. “I assure you I will return before morning.” He walked passed her, “Be ready to make good on your promise to me then.”

 

 

Secrets

Odessa sat quietly dressed in a nightgown, watching the flame of the torches burn that lit the room. It was hours since the General had left and he still hadn’t returned.

“Princess.” Odessa’s eyes went wide hearing the voice that called her name; she stood quickly walking to the door.

“Cyril, what are you doing here? You should not be in the palace.” She grabbed the woman’s arm pulling her into a corner keeping her voice low. “You told me yourself that the soldiers have seen you and can identify you. Of all the places you should not be this is the worst.”

“I had to see you mistress, they have caught more of our sisters.” She said softly keeping her voice down. “It won’t be long until they have us all and slaughter us.”

Odessa shook her head and took the woman’s hands in hers, “No, no not anymore. Cyril, I have made an arrangement with General Coriolanus and he has agreed to spare our people. He will not slaughter us anymore.” She reassured her.

“Truly?” The woman said with hope in her eyes.

Odessa smiled and nodded, “Yes. He has sworn me his word. Finally the endless bloodshed will cease.” Cyril smiled in relief and kissed Odessa’s hands.

“Oh thank you Mistress, thank you.” She said bowing her head to her.

“But you must not come out of hiding, not yet. Keep yourselves out of sight. Stay safe.” The Princess cautioned. Cyril nodded and kissed her hands once more. “Go now, quickly. Do not let any of the guards see you. I will send word when it is safe for us to meet again.” She promised. The woman smiled before pulling her scarf over her head and leaving the chamber.

The Princess smiled feeling a small amount of relief that Cyril had gone. Roman’s had strange and somewhat inconsistent views on the various religions of the people they conquered. Sometimes they would tolerate them and leave them be. However, sometimes they felt it necessary to exterminate and stomp out some religions depending on how much sway and influence they held over those people that were now under Roman rule. It seemed they viewed the order to which Odessa was previously considered to enter as a threat to their occupation. Peaceful women, priestesses, were rounded up and murdered all over the country once the war was done. Many died in such horrid and unspeakable ways by their Roman captors.

 

 

Quiet Moments

Odessa returned to the large bed and undressed before crawling under the covers. If Coriolanus was called away well into the day again then she would no longer wait up losing rest for it.

It seemed as though she had only just closed her eyes when she felt someone’s hand on her arm stroking her warm skin, “Could not wait for my return I see?” he said softly.

Odessa raised her head from the pillow rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “It must be nearly dawn. You were gone all night again.” She pointed out. “It had been a long day.” She sat up half asleep, “And you? Are you not weary? It seems you are called away every night. Find you no time to sleep?”

“The will of Rome must always be seen to first.” He stated reached out and running his fingers through her soft lovely hair. She was so beautiful when she first woke. She most likely wouldn’t agree and be completely mortified at the thought but she didn’t see herself the way he saw her.

“So are you ready to rest now before you are called away yet again?” Odessa asked.

“Princess, for three days now I have been trying to arrange for us to spend some private time together. I do not intend to waste it.” He placed his hands on her shoulders starting to pull her in for a kiss, but Odessa raised her hand stopped him gently.

“General,” She said softly, “A few hours will only help you, not hinder you. You should rest now.”

Coriolanus arched a brow, “This would not be you trying to postpone the inevitable, would it?”

She sighed softly and reached over taking his hands, “I am beyond weary as well. It is not easy to sleep in a house as busy as you have made mine.”

He starred at her a moment rather distracted by her hand on him, this was the first very small bit of affection that she herself initiated. She had never done that before, “Perhaps you are right.” His eyes moved towards her “Very well. We shall rest first.” He stood and removed his clothing before getting into bed with her. He pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her resting her head to his chest. It wasn’t long before they both drifted to sleep.

 

 

New Leaf

Odessa was the first to wake and opened her eyes. She lifted her head finding she was still lying beside the General. Even though he was resting peacefully his face remained stern and somewhat troubled. A man whose hands were constantly drenched in blood must have had countless demons. She reached up carefully sliding her fingers through his red hair his scruff on his face shared the same color. There was no denying that he was physically very attractive. He had a slender framed but his body was incredibly strong and firm. His scars were very extensive. Some of them indicating he had come close to losing very large bits of his body and even his life.

Her fingers moved from his hair to his body carefully tracing over each mark only able to imagine what the wound that made it was like when it was new. She had never seen such horrific damage on a living human body. Her eyes moved back to his face knowing his inner scars were no doubt far more extensive. There was such hardship, pain, and suffering written all over him. Odessa felt a knot in her throat as tears formed behind her eyes. However she would never let them fall, not for this . . . murderer.

Odessa’s soft hands continued to tenderly trace the old wounds finding herself saying a silent prayer over each one. Compassion wasn’t just a word for her. She felt it deeply for every living thing. Even him.

“This is the first time you have laid hands upon me in such a way.” Coriolanus said as his eyes opened and gazed up at her. “With such gentle tenderness in your every touch.” He covered her hand with his against his chest.

“You have lived through a lot, general.” She said in a soft voice. “The history of your life is written on your body. It has been a hard life.”

“I do not deny that.” He smirked slightly, “Such marks are badges of honor in Rome. So many are eager to see them and there is even a gown specifically meant to show them. However it is not a tradition I hold with. You are privileged Princess. Not only to see them but to feel them under your touch.” He moved her hand slowly over his chest enjoying her softness.

“Does it truly bother you to be looked upon unclothed?” She questioned.

“No. Only when there are those who fawn over my wounds as if they were such fantastic badges of honor.” He said moving her hand down over his stomach to his abdomen. “They are wounds received in battle. Nothing more.”

“Roman’s prize such marks then?” She said looking at the endless map of scaring on his shoulder and across his middle. “Even though they are painful and often deadly?” She said in astonishment. “What does your family say of them?”

Coriolanus sat up with her wrapping his hands around her waist. He was fully aware of what she was doing when she began to speak of his family. “They are nothing Princess.” He repeated a bit more sternly. “Mere reminders of battles past and nothing more.” Before she could speak further he took a kiss from her gently. When she rested her hands on his shoulders he kissed her again. Odessa closed her eyes and timidly kissed him back. Needless to say, Coriolanus was delighted to find her returning his affections. After a few moments the kiss broke but they remained close, their lips nearly touching feeling each other’s breath on their face. “Your kisses taste like the food of the Gods.” He whispered. “I will carry them with me in this life and the next.”

Odessa’s eyes opened as she took a breath and pulled back. He looked at her but didn’t let her retreat to far keeping a firm hold on her waist not certain of her reaction and waited to hear her speak. “How many children do you have, General Coriolanus.” She said keeping her eyes lowered.

He furrowed his brow looking at her, “You know of my son already.” Thinking it an odd question.

Another silent moment passed before she looked up at him, “And how many in your collection of prizes?” She asked directly.

Coriolanus smirked slightly wrapping his hand around the small her back holding her close, “Ours . . . shall be my first.” He said gently into her ear, “Still you look for new reasons to pull away from me.”

“No.” She said softly, “All of the same reasons. Somehow you manage to push them aside.”

“Because they do not matter. I know more about you then you think Odessa. I know that for a time you were meant to become a Priestess. Because that is the temperament you have, it is why you pull away from me, from men.” His hands moved up her back as he looked into her eyes, “but you belong to me Princess. It is pointless to continue to turn away.”

“Then why do you not just take me as you have from the first day I was brought to your tent? Why do you insist in attempting to seduce me when it is not needed?” She demanded. Odessa started to withdraw her hands from him but he instantly caught them holding them in place as though he couldn’t stand the thought of her pulling away again.

He looked into her eyes, “I did not care at first if I am to be truthful.” He began pausing before he continued. “I am a soldier in the service of Rome herself as I have always been. There is no other life for me.” He said seriously. “As a leader and a warrior . . . no is permitted close to me. Even friendship is a rare and guarded circumstance.” He fell silent holding her hands tighter against him. “I cannot express how much I yearn for the intimate touch of a woman Odessa. To feel her naked body against mine, her gentle touch upon me, her tender kiss and embrace.”

“You have camp followers that offer themselves up to all soldiers anxiously and willingly.” She said confused.

“I would not soil my bed with taking such a woman into it. I have no interest in such creatures.” Releasing her hands he cupped her face in his hands. “None of them can give me the affection I desire, and not one of them is to be the mother of my child.” Instantly he consumed her lips desperate to taste her again, and then looked into her eyes, “Surely you can find some tenderness for your lover? He who is to make you a mother? Who wants only to hold you, kiss you, and caress you?”

Odessa starred into his eyes feeling a little shaken at his words. It wasn’t enough that he had laid claim and the right to her womb but he wanted everything she had, everything a woman could offer. She still gazed into his eyes feeling ill to her stomach at the thought of it. But once again her mind was pulled to all of those in her kingdom who suffered and died under Rome’s occupation. Could she really turn her back and abandon them for the sake of her own selfish pride? When she could help them, she could stop the endless pain and suffering just by appeasing him?

She remained silent for another moment before she placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him tenderly. The General was hardly expecting such an immediate response and his body shuttered as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him beyond aroused. Her hands moved to his shoulders pulling closer to him kissing him a bit deeper.

Coriolanus moaned into her mouth devouring her kiss anxiously before swiftly laying her back down on the bed beneath him as he settled between her thighs. She continued to kiss him as her hands moved down his back feeling the bumps of his scars under her fingertips causing him to shiver. Hardly able to stand the intense sensations she was causing him and caught her wrists pressing them down into the mattress on either side of her. He took a breath looking down into her eyes before anxiously devouring her sweet taste once more.

The Princess arched her back pressing the length of her naked body against his using what she had learned from him in the past weeks. The things that made his body quiver against hers. She arched her back again wrapping her legs around his waist. He groaned against her lips at the feel of her and grinned. He couldn’t wait to see what came next.

 

 

Evenings

Supper was prepared and the table was set before Odessa appeared in the dining room. Much to her surprise, she found Coriolanus entering with a quickened pace. Before she could say anything, he wrapped his hands around her waist lifting her from the floor and spinning her about. Setting her back to her feet he found her lips kissing her hungrily.

Caught off guard by this sudden onrush of passion, she pulled back looking up at him as he pressed his hips hard against hers. He grinned, “Last night was wonderful.” He said nuzzling her face, “It has been all I could think about since I first woke.” He kissed her against anxiously pulling her closer against him. “I knew to have you offer yourself to me; to give of yourself to be freely would be to touch the heavens themselves.” He started to kiss her again but she stopped him.

“Supper is set.” She said looking towards the table. Coriolanus half smiled not even having noticed.

“Of course.” He said taking her hands and kissing them, “I saw only one nourishing feast before me as I entered.”

“Perhaps.” She said not understanding how it was this went from his duty to honor tradition to an uncontrolled onrush of unbridled passion. “If you roasted me with your beloved Roman seasonings.” She said moving from his embrace and walking to the table sitting down. He half smiled before walking over and sitting with her.

“Fear not my lovely Princess, I have no intention of eating you.” He grinned devilishly, “Not in that manner.” He said in a husky voice into her ear. Her eyes went wide as she reached over picking up the bread and tearing off a chunk. He chuckled slightly seeing her discomfort. It had been several weeks since they began to lie together, but she was still new to physical relations and his sexual appetite tended to overwhelm her at times. “Perhaps this evening, if you will permit me, I may demonstrate my meaning.”

Odessa cleared her throat not wanting to continue such a conversation outside the bedchamber it was bad enough to have to endure it in private. “Has there been any word as to when the governor from Rome is to arrive?” She said changing the subject.

Coriolanus picked up a dish pulling it closer before beginning to eat. “Soon. Within the next few weeks perhaps. It is time this city began to rebuild in the Roman image. The Empire will soon bring modernization and civilization to this country.”

“What of its people? How are they to be treated with such changes of ‘Roman’ design?” She questioned.

“Rome takes care of those whom she rules. Famine, disease, war, all of it Rome will remedy. If this country knew what it was to be given, its people would have laid down their arms the first day.” He said taking another bite of food before a drink of wine.

Odessa paused a moment starring at the food as she simply marveled at the utter arrogance. It must have been a common Roman trait because his men were just as arrogant. Pushing it aside she continued the meal, “You have chosen a house for your governor when he arrives then?”

Coriolanus signed and looked at her. Odessa knew why he stared at her and she kept her eyes turned away. “Princess, once again I find you trying to start an argument when there is no need for it. Do you really dislike seeing me in a pleasant mood so much that you will risk my anger?”

“It was not my intention to anger you; I simply wish to know what is going to become of my country and my people. It seems our entire way of life is to be changed. Should I not be aware of such changes?” She questioned.

“You are irrelevant.” He said seriously, “What is going to happen will happen regardless of your approval or disapproval.”

Odessa looked at him clinching her jaw biting back her anger but she wasn’t certain she could maintain it. She stood up walking away from the table. Instantly Coriolanus stood following after her and caught her arm. “Leave me be, I intend to honor our arrangement, but I need not be subjected to such abuse throughout the day.” She said trying to pull her arm from his grasp but it was useless, he was far too strong. “Release me.” She demanded again.

“Stop this Odessa.” He said seriously changing to hold her by the shoulders turning her to face him. The General sighed looking over her before into her eyes which were positively glowing with anger. “We spent such wondrous hours making love together, why must you go out of your way to ruin it so quickly?” She just stared at him for several long moments and Coriolanus could almost feel her rage welling up inside her at his words.

“Making love? Is THAT what you call ‘making love’?” She violently tore her shoulders away from his grasp, “How dare you presume to use such a word when referring to me. How DARE you use such a word at all!” She roared before turning and storming from the hallway.

 

 

Frustration

Instead of returning to ‘their’ room the Princess went outside into the large courtyard to calm herself. She never knew herself capable of such anger until this man entered into her life. Every opportunity to beat her down he took. Even when it wasn’t necessary. It never escaped her attention that she was conquered and what she was to him.

Why couldn’t he have just ordered her execution with the rest of her family? Why must he have her as a ‘prize’? What was the point of keeping her alive except for his own amusement?

It had been hours since she had left the house and was still pacing quickly in her frustration. Her mind seemed to be running around in circles finding no comfort or relief in her thoughts. She couldn’t be any more trapped then she was at this moment.

“It’s nearly midnight and yet you still pace.” She heard Coriolanus say.

Odessa came to a stop and sighed, “How long have you been there General?” She asked.

He had been leaning on the stone banister and pushed up walking around it approaching her. “Long enough to see you’re expending a great deal of anger and energy that could be put to better use.” Odessa clinched her jaw and rolled her eyes shaking her head.

“Do you think of anything else?” She said in annoyance.

The General smirked walking over to her, “Come with me.” He said offering her his hand. She glared at him feeling as though her every word fell on deaf ears. She took his hand and he kissed her knuckles before leading her from the courtyard.

To her surprise, he didn’t take her back to their bedchamber instead he took her to one of the large empty rooms off the main corridor. When they arrived, he released her and walked to a table that had several sets of weapons laid out. He picked up the two swords before returning and handed her one. Odessa furrowed her brow looking up at him. “I was under the impression I was not permitted access to ‘sharp objects’.” She said repeating what he had said to her several weeks ago.

Coriolanus held it up to her, “Under the proper supervision, I think it will be fine for one evening.” The Princess looked at him suspiciously before taking the sword from him. “You have proven you have some skill with a blade.” He said taking a step back holding his sword to his side, “show me.”

“I beg your pardon?” She said starring at him.

He gave her a look knowing she had heard him and lunged towards her striking fast. Instantly Odessa blocked his attacks before stepping forward and returning several blows. Coriolanus blocked them pleasantly surprised to see she knew what she was doing. At once he began to throw faster attacks adding footwork and strength only to find her undaunted meeting every challenge. Some of her moves were very advanced and required great skill and dexterity. Things got more intense and before long Coriolanus found himself having to disarm her. He spun about grabbing her from behind laying the sharp edge of his blade to Odessa’s neck forcing her to drop her sword.

Both were breathing incredibly hard having been sparring for nearly an hour. He had been expecting to have to give her some instruction but there was no point in which it was needed and perhaps once or twice she showed him things he would remember for future skirmishes and battles.

“Where did you receive such instruction?” He demanded holding her arm twisted behind her back, keeping the razor sharp blade to her throat.

“My family. I was taught from the time I was born how to hold a weapon.” She stated. “My brothers taught me very well.”

“A woman should not possess such knowledge.” He said still in awe of her prowace. Odessa grit her teeth leaning her head back against him. Suddenly she stomped on the arch of his foot, bringing her elbow back to the space at his middle just under his rib-cage in his diaphragm knocking his wind from him. He was effectively stunned and she grabbed his wrist twisting herself around under his arm flipping him over her and down on his back. Kicking her sword up from the floor she caught it and pressed the tip against his throat looking down at him.

“I had 5 brothers. All brave and skilled warriors. Much larger, much stronger then I. I had to learn quickly to keep up with them and simply survive.” She said pressing the tip a bit harder into his neck stretching him further.

“They sound courageous. I wish I could have fought them.” He said looking up at her.

She starred down at him clinching her jaw, “You did. At least two of them fell under your blade in battle.” He voice broke as she bit back the pain in her heart. Suddenly she threw the sword away. “Such activities are not fitting for a Princess.” Then she turned and left the room to return to the bed chambers. Coriolanus stood from the floor still quite stunned by the entire activity.

 

 

News

“Is the physician certain?” Odessa asked sitting with her back straight, her eyes staring straight forward. “There can be no mistake?”

“Yes mistress.” The woman said seeing the look of shock and disappointment in the Princess’s eyes. Several long uncomfortable moments of silence passed before Odessa stood, “Have word sent to Coriolanus. I would prefer it if his things and his men were removed from my house before nightfall.”

The woman bowed and hurried off to do as she was bid. Odessa closed her eyes and took a breath as she lowered her head. Her hands rested over her abdomen where Roman blood now resided. It was hard to keep her tears from escaping. She was filled with terror of this day arriving and now it had finally come.

She didn’t know exactly what it meant or what was to become of her now. 

 

To be Continued . . . . .

(PLEASE READ, REVIEW, and BOOKMARK!!!)


	4. Coriolanus - Spoils of War Chapter 4

Test of Wills

Coriolanus came storming into the master bedroom having torn past Odessa’s guards. She stood from where she had been sitting staring at him. “Do you honestly believe you are going to banish me from this house.” The General was positively seething. 

“Your purpose with me is finished; there is no more reason for you to impose upon me or my house.” She said calmly. 

“This is MY house!” He roared as he stormed towards her, “And you are MY woman, and as long as I am here, until I return to Rome you and everything else you still have by my good graces belongs to ME!” His voice was stern and his eyes were burning as he looked down into hers. 

Odessa clinched her jaw, her back straightened. “General Coriolanus.” She began. “I can do nothing about the fact I carry your blood in my womb.” The princess’s voice remained even and calm even though her own rage and anger was welling inside of her. “But I refuse to be your entertainment any further. If you want a woman then take those who would willingly give themselves to you and leave me be!” 

The General raised his hand as if to backhand her, but instead he clinched his fist and lowered it. “Then I can assume you have decided to break our agreement.” His voice lowered. “Your care for your ‘people’ has ended, and I may return to insuring they understand their place before the new governor arrives.” Odessa felt as though a knife was plunged into her heart when he said it. “I have been far too lax in that area because I gave you my word that no innocent blood would be split. But it seems you no longer care one way or the other so I may now resume the customary acts required.” 

Her heart trembled inside of her as she stared into his eyes seeing no mercy or compassion for the ones that were beyond defeated and crushed. “There is no need for more brutality.” She said seriously. “They have been obeying you, following the laws and edicts which you have set forth.” 

“There are always those who break the law Odessa.” He said seriously. “And Rome is not in the habit of leaving those who might get foolish ideas of revenge in their heads.” He was talking about friends and families of those who broke the law now. Having already demonstrated that numerous times.

“What MORE could you want of me!” She cried. “I carry your child, why must you take what is left of me!” 

Coriolanus reached out and snatched her by the shoulders, his teeth grit as he stared into her eyes. “Why must you continue this behavior?” He demanded. “Why must you continue to resist what you know, in your heart, is right?”

“You cannot have my heart.” Odessa stated in a definite tone, Coriolanus’ breath seemed to stop as he stared into her gaze. “I have known for some time that is what you have been trying to take from me. But you murdered my family. You crucified friends that I grew up with, that I loved, that I thought of as my family.” The Princess pushed his hands off of her. 

“I did not kill them, Odessa. Your brothers died in battle. They were soldiers the same as I. But I did not kill your other brothers, your sisters, or your parents.” He stated. 

“Perhaps it was not your sword. It was your tongue, your word which has been far more damaging to my country and killed thousands.” Princess Odessa had been listening, she had been enduring what happened to her country in silence, but no more. If he could not see what he had done was wrong, she would lay it all out before him to see. 

“I am a solider!” How could she not understand that? “Your brothers were warriors; you told me yourself that they were. They shared their skills with you which is why you can wield a sword as well as you do. Why can you not understand that this is what a conquering nation does? This is what happens when it expands its territory and keeps its power! You are a Princess of this country and you cannot tell me that your family did not do such things at some point in its history.” 

“It was my family that ended such barbarity! Before my people fell under Rome’s lust for ‘power’ and more land, we were a country and people of peace. Our warriors were trained to protect our people, to defend us from invaders and keep us safe! We have had such a long era of peace that when you and your forces arrived, . . . . we were unprepared. We were not as practiced as you and your soldiers and you took full advantage of it!” She countered.”Such a noble victory to destroy a peaceful people! Is that what you have told yourself, General!” 

Coriolanus let her speak, but he was less than happy that her resolve and defiance was stronger than ever. “Perhaps you are right.” He stated. “Perhaps your country was unprepared for an attack. In your quest for peace, you invited this to happen.” Odessa felt a knot in her throat as her chest grew tight at his words. “It was a mistake that had severe consequences. But you and your people have been conquered and made part of the Roman Empire. That is well versed in such things. This is not going to happen to your people again, because they are Rome’s people now.” 

Odessa’s jaw quivered as she looked away. The General reached out taking her hands in his, still angry but doing his best to keep a steady calm approach. 

“I said I would protect you, and I will. But before I can do that, you have to surrender to me. You cannot continue to fight me like this. You have to let yourself accept that the war is done. There is no battle left for you to fight.” His statement as plain and as clear as possible. “You will never feel happiness again, if you do not accept what has happened and allow your new life as a Roman to begin.” 

“I am NOT Roman!” She shouted trying to pull her hands away but he wouldn’t release her. There were tears, and she was struggling hard to keep them from falling. 

“The child growing in your womb is.” Coriolanus stated.

“NO!” Odessa tried to push him away but it was completely futile. “No!” Coriolanus pulled her against him wrapping his arms around her. 

“Allow yourself to weep, Princess.” He said, “To grieve for your past life. But understand that is over now, and you can never go back.” She struggled again but he kept his hold on her tight. “Surrender Odessa.” He said again. “It is the only way your pain will end.” 

 

 

House Arrest

The Princess sat in silence looking out of the large window, watching the sunset in the distance. The sunsets here were always so beautiful, so breathtaking. The colors that the sky would change in purples, pinks, oranges and yellows against the blue sky and white clouds. Having lived in such a place, it was easy to forget and take for granted the beauty of the country that was her home. The land itself didn’t change, nor did the sky, or the plants, the trees and the animals. It was the people who had. The ones who lived in the country and build their homes and lives within it. 

The General had given the order that she was not permitted to leave the house and was always in the company of someone. Allowing of course for her to choose her companions from her own ladies, but he did not want her left alone with how incredibly upset and distraught he had left her. Giving her some time to consider and accept what he had told her. 

“I miss my mother.” Odessa’s voice was quiet when it broke the silence. Her lady stood and walked over sitting down next to her so she knew she was listening. “I wish I knew how she wanted me to conduct myself in this nightmare.” 

“How do you mean?” She questioned in a gentle tone. 

Odessa’s eyes turned away back towards the sky. “There was a time when my family wanted me to enter the order. To become a priestess and live a life of peace, and love, and harmony.” She said softly. “But then they considered what a lonely life that would be for me. To never know the love of a man, to marry and have a family of my own. But I cannot imagine that . . . they would want me to attempt to make such a life with that murderer.” 

“But, he will leave soon? Is that not what he has said? When the new governor arrives, he and his legions will return home to Rome. To his wife and son?” She inquired. “You need only endure his presence a little longer.” 

She fell silent her eyes watching as the stars began to appear in the skies above. “I do not think this is the kind of man that will leave his child behind.” The Princess was terrified that he wouldn’t leave them at all. He had been trying so hard to conquer her heart, however handed it was. “I do not want him in this house. I do not want to feel his hands on me, nor his kiss, nor his . . . attentions. I just want him to leave us in peace.” 

The lady reached out taking Odessa’s hand gently in her eyes knowing she was struggling with this and was in pain. Knowing there were really no words of comfort she could offer her princess who was trying her best not to allow herself to break under the pressure he was putting on her. 

“I miss my family, so very much.” Odessa said biting back her tears. 

 

 

Feasts and Celebrations

Coriolanus sat at the head of the table, his officers and commanders of his legions all in attendance, and of course Odessa at his right side. The occupation was almost complete, the governor had left Rome and would be arriving in a few short weeks, and Coriolanus proudly declared that the Princess would soon bare him a child. All cheered at the news as they laughed, celebrated and congratulated each other. Odessa sat quietly, not joining in their revelry and wishing the night was over so these monsters could leave her house and it could be quiet again. 

As the men enjoyed themselves, Coriolanus grinned proudly as he gazed at the beautiful creature before him. Like a goddess had fallen to earth. Her posture was perfect; she was young, beautiful, and royalty. Everyone who saw her couldn’t help but gasp at her radiant loveliness. It was no wonder she was the favorite of the royal family. Reaching over her took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently. It cause her to look at him he smiled kissing her knuckles before holding her hand closer stroking her skin with his thumb. 

“General?” Coriolanus looked over to see one of his seconds approach. The man leaned over and whispered something in his ear and his light expression disappeared. His eyes turned towards Odessa a moment before he gave a simple nod and the man stood straight motioning towards the guards at the door. 

The Princess wasn’t certain what was going on but a strange and eerie feeling washed over her entire being. The doors of the hall burst open and guards brought in several women that were apparently prisoners. Coriolanus stood, his jaw tight as he looked over the terrified women. 

“Cyril.” Odessa’s breathed, her heart frozen in her chest, her eyes were huge as she stared at the sisters of the order that she had studied with and was once thought to be admitted as a priestess. A guard grabbed the woman and drug her over throwing her down to her knees before the table where Coriolanus stood. 

“Seems we have at last gathered the last of you. I commend you and your ladies, for having eluded our patrols for so long. But I am afraid that your fleeing is at an end.” He stated. “All of you have proven yourselves unwilling to accept the new faith, and renounce your false one. You were given the chance to do so, and rejected this. The punishment for which, is death.” He stated passing judgment on them. “You, all of you, will be taken to the square to be flogged for your crimes and then executed by way of crucifixion at dawn.” 

“NO!” Odessa shouted starting to throw herself forward. However, having been anticipating her reaction, the guard that stood nearest to her wrapped his arm around her forcing her back into her seat. Coriolanus hardly acknowledged her outburst. 

“We are a peaceful order, General Coriolanus. We have done nothing to warrant such punishment.” Cyril said, speaking for the others as their leader. “These women are young, many are new to our order. They know of no other way but to abide by the teachings and words set down for us by our high priestess many years ago. I will accept whatever punishment you deem necessary for me, as they have followed by direction and sought my guidance since the war. Yet I ask you . . . I beg you to show them leniency.” 

Odessa’s tear filled eyes turned to Coriolanus who remained silent for several moments as his eyes remained on the woman. The Princess felt as though time itself stopped and she was unable to draw a breath. A spark of hope that his heart would soften, that he would see these young women were no threat to him or his precious Rome and he would not steal their lives from them. 

“Take them.” Were the only words he spoke and instantly all the women were gathered up by the guards and hustled out of the hall. 

“No, NO, You cannot! Spare them! Please I beg of you, spare them!” Odessa cried. “Have mercy! General!” 

“Get her out of here.” His second told her guard who immediately did as was told, nearly dragging the young woman from where she had been seated. 

“They have done nothing to earn such a death! Hear me, HEAR ME!” Her voice cried as she was taken away from the hall and it faded in the distance. Coriolanus said nothing, and once silence had settled over the room again he returned to his seat and the meal and feast resumed. 

The General reached out picking up his wine glass taking a deep drink, not a word passing his lips as he had never heard nor seen the Princess throw away her pride and actually beg for anything. He couldn’t let himself be swayed by her weakness. She was a woman and he was a warrior, a warrior of Rome. 

 

 

Desperate Circumstances

Odessa paced in her room next to the window, and could see the crucifixes being set in the square. Tomorrow morning, at first light, the women who had taught her, that she had lived with, admired, and cared for . . . would be strung up to slowly die in the hot sun. 

Shaking her head she retrieved her cloak and called her ladies to her. 

 

 

Prisons

“Cyril.” The Priestess stood from the floor where the other maidens were laying; having cried until they were exhausted and now were quietly waiting as the hours dwindled until their public humiliation and execution in the morning. 

Walking to the window she looked up seeing the Princesses familiar eyes looking down in the darkness. “Princess Odessa.” She said softly, “You should not have come.” 

Tears escaped her eyes, “I am sorry Cyril.” She whispered.

The priestess smiled and reached up her hand which Odessa took and kissed gently holding it to her face. “Do not let your heart be burdened Princess. This was not of your doing.” She said gently. Odessa could see that the woman had made her peace with her death, and was choosing to walk to it with dignity, rather than cower away from it in fear. 

“There must be something I can do. Perhaps . . . perhaps there are enough left who are loyal to my family that will help you and the others escape . . .” She whispered in a broken voice. 

“Princess, you must not provoke him further. I know that you have done everything in your power, the power he has left to you, to protect us. We have reached the end of this journey but there are still so many others who will benefit from your still being in the world.” She counseled. 

“He is not a good man. He will never be a good man, to condemn women who mean neither him nor anyone else any harm.” Her voice quivered in her throat. “How can I bare the child of this monster, knowing the depravity its father has shown from the first day he arrived on our shores?” 

The priestess reached up holding the young Princesses hand with both of hers. “You are stronger then you think Odessa. In body, mind and spirit. Perhaps you have a way to get through to him where no one else can. He has allowed you close to him, close to his heart, and perhaps . . . you may be able to soften it and save the lives of others now under Rome’s rule.” She shook her head, “I know it is hard for you, I know that you despise this man for what he has done to you, to your family, to our home and country. But you are fighting the wrong battle Princess. You have a heart that over flows with compassion and love. He does not come from a people who understand such things. You can teach him. Perhaps stay his hand from further acts of murder and callous cruelty.” 

Odessa’s tears flowed more freely, “I cannot bear the thought of you and the sisters in the hot sun, beaten and stripped bare to die such a humiliating and public death. It is wrong.” She whispered. 

“We will be rewarded for our sacrifice in the next life my dear one. The Goddess will open her arms and take us to her bosom. All the pain and suffering will be forgotten, and we will finally enter paradise. Do not be sad for us my Princess. We go on to a better place. We are captives tonight, but soon we will be free from all.” She reassured her. 

“I wish to go with you.” Odessa whispered. “I wish to follow you and my family into paradise and leave this nightmare behind. I want to know peace and happiness. Please, if you must go . . . allow me to accompany you.” Odessa’s eyes closed as she clutched her hand desperately. “I miss my family . . my brothers, my sisters, my parents . . . so very much.” 

“You will see them again in time Princess Odessa. But your work here is not yet finished. Be strong, courageous, and brave . . . . you will be rewarded for your efforts in paradise.” Cyril reassured her. “Teach him, Princess. He has given you an opportunity . . . you must take it. Show him what love and compassion and forgiveness are.” She said. 

“How. How do I show such tenderness to a man with no soul?” Her eyes turned downwards, “He wants this child, and he wants me to be subjugated. I am his property and nothing more. How am I to be his lover and still hold my beliefs in my heart?” 

“I have always have had faith in you, for you are far more special and valuable then you give yourself credit for. This, this is to be your one opportunity to take a monster and turn him into a man.” She suggested. 

“I prayed for each of his past wounds that he has sustained in wars and battles since he became a soldier. As I touched each one, I could almost sense the pain and horror when he received them. But none of that absolves him of his cold as stone atrocities.” She explained. 

“Perhaps. But through your eyes, he may begin to see himself, and what he has done. Awaken his conscious, his empathy for others . . . and you may then save those that may not survive otherwise.” Cyril knew the Princess was hurting and felt that she was more alone than ever. “You are to be a mother soon, Odessa. It will be up o you to protect them, guide them, and teach them your values, your beliefs. Do everything in your power to ensure he does not become another tyrant, like our captors.” 

“Once Coriolanus leaves us, and returns to Rome . . . the child will be mine to raise. I will teach them that every life is precious, every life is valuable, and to take a life is wrong. I will teach them every day.” She vowed. 

Cyril smiled and squeezed her hand, “Do not fear my child. You have the heart of a lioness that can never be broken. You will emerge from this time in your life victorious, stronger, and the better for it.” She said softly. “Now you must return, before he finds that you have slipped from the Palace and his guards.” 

“I do not want to leave you.” She said quickly. 

The priestess shook her head, “He must not have cause to punish you for such an act against his words.” 

Odessa kissed the woman’s hand again holding it tight to her cheek before looking into her eyes, “Safe journey.” She whispered. 

Cyril smiled, “My journey has at last come to an end, but I am afraid, my Princess . . . that yours has just begun.” 

 

 

Agreements

“I know you are angry Odessa.” Coriolanus said sitting behind her on the bed. 

“You gave me your word, and then you broke it. How am I meant to accept that? How am I ever to trust you?” she demanded. 

“I did not break my vow to you.” He said seriously looking into her eyes; she couldn’t believe he had just let another lie pass his lips. 

“You promised me that no more innocent blood will be spilt.” 

“Exactly. Those women are all fugitives, not a single one can claim ‘innocence’ otherwise they would have turned themselves into the guard as soon as they knew they were to be arrested. They have remained in hiding, they have escaped the patrols, and they have done everything they can to keep from being captured. Innocent? Not when they continue to spread lies.” 

“They teach of peace, love, and forgiveness. They are not inciting disobedience, they have been desperately trying to encourage others of my countrymen to forgive and cooperate with the Roman occupation so that no one else will get hurt.” She tried to explain. 

“Odessa. You will never understand things that must be done. All threats, no matter how small or fleeting they may seem, must be dealt with. Quickly, cleanly, and without regret. Otherwise we would lose our power, and more would be encouraged to rebel against their rulers. This cannot be permitted to survive and certainly not thrive to incite insurrection against Rome.” He explained. 

Odessa took a breath, “Then grant them mercy. Please. If you will not spare their lives . . . please . . . show them mercy. If they must be executed . . . they need not be stripped naked and beaten marched through the street. Allow them to meet their fate with dignity. Allow them to peacefully walk to their executions. Give them that much. They will not run, or fight you. Allow them dignity in death.” She pleaded on their behalf. “Allow them to surrender their lives, rather than take it. They will cooperate and not fight you or your petorian.” She begged. Kneeling down before him submissively so he knew that what she was saying was the truth and she wasn’t trying to trick him. 

The General’s eyes turned towards hers, “What is it that you intend to give me in return, Princess?” he demanded, “Hmmm? What do you possess that you intend to trade for this act kindness. Or did you come to me with nothing hoping that I would comply with your silly whimpering?” 

She shook her head, “I will not fight you I will not argue with you any longer. I vow to you, I will be your obedient woman, and I will do as you command me.” She swore. “Please . . . General . . . show them mercy.” 

Coriolanus stared at her for several long moments, “This.” He began, “This is what finally breaks your foolish pride.” He stated.

“There is nothing else left to me!” Her words jumped out before she could taste them or stop them. “Everyone else I knew and loved is dead. Cyril taught me the ways of the order. She was my guide and my teacher. She is a wonderful woman, with so many years of experience and compassion. She has lived a life of service and faith, and she deserves more than the horrid fate that you have condemned her to.” Odessa said feeling her passion growing inside of her. 

“Odessa, how many times must I tell you that I am a soldier. This is what Rome requires of me. There are traditions, actions, demonstrations; it is up to me to make sure that this country is ready to be taken into the Roman Empire. There is no room for mercy in a soldier’s life.” He said seriously. 

The small gleam of hope that Odessa had was completely disappearing fast. She stood from where she had been kneeling and walked over to him resting her hands on his chest as she looked up into his eyes. Coriolanus arched a brow resting his hands on her waist. “Mercy is the sign of a great man. You have already proven time and time again that you are a great leader leading your legions into battle and emerging victorious against your enemies.” It was hard for her to say, as her people were not enemies of Rome so much as victims of their lust for power and expansion. 

“You are just a child, Odessa.” He said taking her hands and pulling them from his chest. “You do not understand these things.” The General looked into her eyes and sighed slightly, caressing her cheek.   
“But . . . you will.” 

 

 

Desolation

Odessa shrieked as she had slipped past Coriolanus’ praetorian, rushing towards the square only to be stopped by the guards posted around the crucifixes. After what had happened before, the General wasn’t about to make the same mistake again. 

They held her fast, as she struggled with everything in her to break free and get to the women who had been slowly dying. Far too slowly, painfully, for far too long. Two of them were just children. No more than seven or eight at most. Odessa hadn’t known about them until she approached the execution site. Seeing the two little girls tore her heart and she couldn’t simply stand by. 

She had heard one of them cry out for water, and some had gone to give them a drink, but the Roman’s had stopped them. They were just children. Had they not suffered enough? 

Coriolanus was told when she had left the palace and had been expecting her to come here. “Release her.” He commanded. Instantly they let her go and she fell forward to the ground. Yet instead of remaining, she flew up with her hand around a dagger she had stolen from his weapons chest. She lunged towards the crosses where the children were strung. 

But before she could reach them, the General caught her around the middle pushing her away. She struggle at him with her dagger only for her attack to be blocked by the General’s sword. He twisted the sword around the blade in her hand throwing it away. The tip of his sword pressed at her chest just over her heart. 

“I told you princess. How things were to be. Why these things are done in such a manner. I have seen you be graceful and mature about such things in the past. I had hoped your foolishness would decrease with time. Not increase. Have you learned nothing in our time together?” He demanded. 

“No more have I learned from you.” Her eyes turned towards the two suffering young children, “Then you have learned from me.” 

Coriolanus looked at the pain and sorrow in her eyes, and across her face. He wasn’t a fool, nor as heartless as he projected himself to be. And this young woman had had her whole world torn apart, shredded to bits, burned to ashes . . . by him. Most of all . . . she now carried his blood in secret deep inside of her.

“You have taken everything from me, and still you demand more.” She held out her arms, “I attacked you. A Roman citizen. By your own decree, I have earned my place on a cross with my sisters.” She said as tears escaped her eyes. 

The General clinched his jaw, how difficult she was continuing to be even though he explained to her at great length why these things had to be done. 

“If my defiance angers you so, then strike me down where I stand. End my life as you have countless others.” Her back straightened and she pressed her chest hard against the sword, causing it to cut into her skin. His eyes widened as he saw her preparing to run on the blade. 

Thoughts and feelings he hadn’t expected ran through him when he saw her hurting, suffering in her heart so much that she was ready to end her own life to make the pain stop. To end herself and his child as well. It was upsetting to find he felt this way about her. Horrifying to feel pain at the thought of her lifeless beautiful body laid out for burial.

His eyes darkened, his breath deeper in his chest. Before she could throw herself forward and impale herself on the weapon, he stepped back, his anger growing. Odessa felt as though it would soon be the end of her life in just another heartbeat. 

With an angry roar, he raised his sword. Yet instead of dispatching the Princess Odessa, he swung around ending the life of one child, and in a blink of an eye, he swung around ending the life of the other. 

Odessa’s eyes were wide, her heart stopped as she dropped to her knees on the ground starring at the horrid scene before her. The blood of children dropping from his sword, sprayed across his face and down his arms. 

His chest heaved a moment before he turned walking to the distraught Princess. He reached down and pulled her up from the ground, his eyes still dark and burning as he looked at her. 

“I have granted you your wish Princess. Delivered the ‘mercy’ you so adamantly begged me for.” He jerked her closer and smeared the blood across her face and lips. “Now you will give me what you promised me in return.” 

Looking to his guards he made a motion as he turned marching her back to the palace. As he did, the final cries and screams of death of the ones who were left that still lived on the crosses. 

 

 

Amendments

“Where is she?” The General demanded when he returned to find that Odessa was not in their room. 

“Bathing sir.” The guard answered. Coriolanus had a feeling that was going to be the case. Clinching his jaw he turned leaving the room to go find her. The princess was sitting in the marble bathing pool in silence. She was by herself having dismissed her servants just wishing to be alone. Odessa had washed the blood he’d smeared on her dozens of times. Yet still it felt as though it marked her skin. 

Coriolanus went inside seeing the far away look in her eyes. Completely unaware that she was no longer alone. The scene that had played out before her repeating over and over in her mind. Crouching down, he laced his fingers together studying her for a moment. 

“They would have lasted much longer. All of them.” Odessa didn’t respond. Coriolanus reached out to rest his hand on her head but she shied away, never wanting that had to touch her again. The General sighed, “I told you. Did I not?” 

“I am the last remnant of a defeated and broken people. An outlawed faith. Yet still . . you keep me alive.” She said not turning her eyes towards him. 

“I showed them mercy as you requested of me.” He stated. 

Odessa turned in the bath looking up at him. “Show me the same mercy. Do not force me to remain behind, when you have dispatched everyone I have cared for.” 

Tears escaped the princesses tired and red eyes, as she stared up at him, wanting him to slip her throat and end this misery and sorrow. The General saw the small cut, where she had broken her own skin on his blade. Reaching down, his fingers traced the mark that he discovered was quite tender when he touched it. “It would not have brought them back.” 

Odessa’s lip quivered, “It would have delivered me to them.” 

“It would undo nothing that has been done, Odessa.” Leaning down into the bath, he took her arms and pulled her up out of the marble bathing pool into his arms not even seeming to give notice to his own clothing becoming wet. “Nor would have taken your own life been as noble as you would have hoped. Taking your own life would have stolen another’s. How would you have answered for that in your afterlife?” 

“How can you speak to be of stealing lives . . .” The Princess’s voice raised as she started to pull away horrified and angry at his words.

“I am a soldier.” He said turning her face towards his own, “I take lives because I am a soldier of Rome, and it is what she commands me to do.” Coriolanus looked into her beautiful eyes, the wounds of her heart shining through them. “You are not a soldier. Your hands . . .” He took them looking at her long delicate fingers, feeling the softness of her skin, “were never born . . . never meant to deliver death as mine were. You hurt so much because your heart is so young and soft and gentle.” He rested his hand over the wound on her chest where her heart beat deep inside of her. “You have lived a sheltered life, Princess.” His words trailed off as though there was much more to say that he couldn’t allow himself to speak. 

“And you wish for my heart to turn to stone as yours has? A heart like ice that can condemn, and murder innocent children that have done no harm?” She said in awe of how dead his heart must have truly been to allow such a horrid thing to happen. 

“They bare the mark of the order, they were ordained and being instructed as priestesses Odessa. There was no redeeming them.” He said seriously. 

“They were children!” She exclaimed. “Children are innocent! They did not make such a choice for themselves, their families gave them over to service!” 

“Odessa, listen to me.” Coriolanus said in a stern tone, “You must put this behind you. As I must put it behind.” 

“How can you say that . . .” 

“Because it is what must be done. If you dwell on the past constantly, you will never be able to live in the present or look to the future. You wonder if the demons I create in my past ever haunt me. They do not, because I will not allow them to.” He explained. 

“What do you want of me, General Coriolanus. What is it you want?” She said in desperate frustration. 

Coriolanus reached up gently wiping the tears from her eyes with his rough calloused thumbs. “I want you, to stop fighting me. Stop fighting a battle that is long over, and be an obedient and dutiful woman to your lover. Odessa remembered way Cyril had told her, her counsel just hours before she was executed. “What else do you have left to you princess. I am your only ally. I have given you the gift of a child, that will be here in the spring. Can you not find some compassion for the man who fathered your baby?” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. 

Odessa didn’t know what she was meant to do. All she truly knew was that he was right. The only family she had left grew inside of her. His being the father, was irrelevant. He would leave them behind, and she would be its mother. 

After a moment he drew her wet body against him and held her tightly. He felt remorse that he had hurt her so, but could never express it. Odessa lay her head on his shoulder starring at the wall. What on Earth was she meant to do now? 

 

(To Be Continued . . . .) 

Please READ, REVIEW, KUDOS, and BOOKMARK!!!!


End file.
